


Problems with rainbow

by laura13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt Louis, M/M, Mental Anguish, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, louis love harry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura13/pseuds/laura13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis piensa acerca de lo que ha perdido mientra mira a Harry levantar la bandera del orgullo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Estaba viendo todas las fotos que han saldo de los últimos conciertos en donde Harry ha estado cada vez más en contacto con la comunidad LGBT y se me ocurrió escribir lo que quiero que se convierta en un pequeño fic. este sería el primer capitulo y pues espero que les guste, acepto comentarios, criticas (que sean constructivas) y si les gusta aganmelo saber.  
> Disfruten!!  
> PD: amo a Louis demasiado como para darle un final triste así que esto tendrá uno feliz :)

Era difícil ver como las cosas habían terminado, en ocasiones apenas si se daba cuenta pero había días como ese, en los que los recuerdos llegaban como un golpe directo en la cara, era tan fuerte que lo hacían tambalearse y el dolor le impedía mirar lo que aún quedaba. 

 

Lo había visto en sus mejores días, lleno de sonrisas y hoyuelos, de ojos alegres y mirada entusiasta, lo había visto también en sus peores días, donde sus ojos también brillaban pero con lágrimas contenidas, donde sus labios eran apenas una fina línea y en su frente se formaban esas arrugas que pretendían mantener a raya sus pensamientos. Recuerda como adoraba presionar sus dedos allí, como le gustaba besar sus labios hasta que lograba suavizarlos y como amaba que, harto de sus travesuras, Harry le hablara por fin, que le levantara el castigo por alguna de las tonterías que llegaba a cometer, que le hiciera participe de sus problemas, de las cosas que le dolían y que juntos, hablaran hasta la madrugada tratando de encontrar una solución o de llegar a un acuerdo con sus emociones. Recuerda cómo se sentía después de eso, lleno de vida, repleto de orgullo y rebosante de amor. 

 

Las cosas habían sido así en aquel entonces, cada nueva decisión siempre era compartida y discutida, había ocasiones en las que solo escuchaba y asentía y sabía que cada cosa que Harry hiciera sería buena para él, buena para ambos. 

 

Verlo ahora parado en el escenario, sosteniendo esa bandera lo llenaba de un orgullo tremendo, principalmente porque sabe que él nunca se atrevería a hacer algo así, porque tiembla de solo pensar en que la gente hable y diga lo que siempre han pensado, tiene pánico de que vuelvan los comentarios crueles y que lo obliguen a aparentar estar enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera conoce. 

 

Harry siempre fue el fuerte entre los dos, las lágrimas nunca le dieron miedo, él lloraba cuando creía que lo necesitaba, en cambio Louis sí que les teme, porque sabe que llorar es el indicio de que todo anda mal, de que está a punto de desplomarse y sabe que ahora, en este momento, no hay nadie que lo ayude a levantarse. Teme darse cuenta de que sus sospechas son verdaderas, de que está más solo que nunca y que todo lo que ha escuchado no es más que la verdad. 

 

Sabe lo que dicen de él, sabe lo que hablan a sus espaldas. Dicen que está desesperado por compañía, que les da dinero a sus amigos para que se queden y sabe que ellos publican fotos y divulgan información privada, sabe que cuando están molestos dicen cosas hirientes y se burlan de él. Lo que no sabe es en qué momento pasó todo eso, cuándo fue que sus amigos dejaron de admirarlo como cuando era el estelar de Grease, de buscar su compañía sin ningún otro interés que divertirse juntos, cuando fue que su familia dejó de ser su familia, cómo fue que dejó de saber lo que ocurría en sus vidas. Era tan diferente ahora.

 

Sabía que su madre lo amaba, lo sabía porque sus ojos aun demostraban cariño y sus brazos siempre se abrían para él cuando iba de visita, pero era eso, solo una visita. Era tan extraño llegar a la casa que él mismo compró para sus hermanas y darse cuenta de que no había nada en ese lugar que lo hiciera sentirse en su hogar. Para él, su hogar seguía siendo aquella otra casa, esa en la que creció rodeado de mujeres que lo idolatraban y lo atosigaban por igual. Esa pequeña habitación llena con muebles viejos y cacharros antiguos era la que contenía todos sus recuerdos y sueños, fue allí donde se le calló su primer diente, fue allí donde limpió las lágrimas de su madre cuando supieron que Austin se había vuelto a casar y también fue allí donde con la puerta cerrada y lleno de miedo se hizo su primera paja mirando la foto de un chico, y no cualquier chico, sino un poster de Jonh Travolta. 

 

Ahora cada vez que iba se sentía como un intruso, como si fuese uno de esos parientes lejanos a los que él mismo despreciaba por aparecer cada dos años y pretender que lo conocía de toda la vida cuando en verdad nunca estuvo ahí, como cuando su padre dejó de darles dinero y Jay tenía que trabajar turnos dobles y él se quedaba solo en casa y en esos momentos nunca había nadie cerca, ningún familiar a quien acudir, nadie que los escuchara siquiera. Él no quería ser eso para sus hermanas. 

 

Sabía que si se quedaba, su madre lo recibiría con gusto, pero también sabía que se asustaría, de la misma manera en que se asustó cuando llegó temblando y se derrumbó a sus pies y entre hipidos y llanto le contó que Harry se había ido, que se marchaba porque estaba cansado, agotado de la cobardía de Louis, de que permitiera que su relación fuese tapada con otra, como si la de ellos fuese algo sucio, algo que había que cubrir para que nadie más la viera, como si fuese grotesco que dos chiscos enamorados se dieran la mano, como si temieran que su relación pudiese confundir a miles de adolescentes. Como si ver a parejas heterosexuales toda su vida le hubiese convencido de ser alguien que no es. 

 

Así que no se atrevía a volver, porque sería como admitir que había fracasado, que a pesar de tener todo el dinero que tenía y a pesar de estar en una banda haciendo lo que siempre quiso hacer no había logrado encontrar a nadie que se quedara con él y por él. 

 

Tenía miedo de regresar porque una vez allí, temía no ser capaz de controlar su miedo y terminar por dejarlo todo, a los chicos, la banda, a Harry. 

Aunque Harry ya lo había dejado a él, de alguna manera aún lo sentía cerca. Estando en la banda aún podía verlo, aún podía saber lo que estaba haciendo lejos de él, en ese continente al que tanto amaba. Y temía que si se iba, nadie lo buscaría, y Harry se olvidaría por completo del chico con el que vivió, el chico que no quiso arriesgarse, el chico que al que dejó en Reino Unido. 

 

Él en cambio sabía que jamás podría olvidarse de Harry. Cómo podría, cuando aún se le aceleraba el corazón cuando escuchaba su voz, esa voz tan jodidamente profunda, como se olvidaría de la sensación de sus grandes y fuertes manos, de la ternura con que lo abrazaba, de la dulzura que había en sus ojos. Harry era un ser humano increíble, único y tenía el corazón más grande de todos. Y Louis había tenido suerte de tenerlo y había sido un estúpido por dejarlo ir. 

 

Aun ahora, viéndolo desde donde estaba, las manos le picaban y la garganta se le hacía nudos y quería abrazarlo fuerte para que Harry no pudiera apartarlo, quería llevárselo a su casa de Londres y encerrarlo para que nunca se fuera, para que no lo dejara de nuevo. Quería prometerle que lucharía, que no permitiría que nadie más dudara de lo mucho que significaba para él. Quería exigirle que dejara de ver a ese tal Xander, decirle que seguramente no era tan bueno como pretendía ser y suplicarle que volviese a quererlo, que lo amara de nuevo. Pero la realidad era que ni siquiera lo miraba, estaba tan distante y era tan diferente que temía que Harry no pudiese encontrar en él nada que le gustara ahora. Por qué lo haría, si Harry estaba rodeado de hombres atractivos, elegantes y joder, que algunos eran hasta modelos. 

 

Harry era muy diferente ahora, pero Louis lo era más, había perdido la confianza en sí mismo y la personalidad espontánea y siempre alegre que, sospechaba, era lo que le había gustado a Harry. Ahora en cambio era inseguro, le costaba mantener su mordacidad a raya y se tensaba mucho cada vez que él estaba cerca. La verdad es que no sabía cómo actuar a su alrededor, por un lado se moría de ganas de ser parte de su vida, aunque fuese solo como un amigo y por otro lado no podía evitar ser tan desconfiado y cortante con él. No podía ni quedarse a escuchar sus conversaciones con los chicos porque temía que en cualquier momento se le escaparía algo de su nuevo novio y él no lo soportaría y odiaba tener que aparentar que no le importaba y que estaba perfectamente bien viéndolo sonreír con el jodido celular en la mano mandándole mensajes y contándole seguramente, cómo había estado su día.

 

Así que mientras cantaban la última canción, no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué Harry estaba siendo tan obvio con todo ese asunto de las banderas y las pulseras y demás cosas, pensó que él ya había tomado una decisión y que no tardaría mucho para que diera el gran paso y quiso llorar cuando comprendió que si lo hacía era porque había encontrado una razón lo suficientemente valiosa, y que esa razón no lo incluía a él.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les traigo la segunda parte, es corta pero espero que les guste.   
> La historia no será muy larga y lo más seguro es que este subiendo una o dos veces por semana. Les agradezco sus comentarios y los Kudos!!

Era el último día antes de su descanso de dos semanas y no podía sentirse más angustiado. Aún no había juntado el valor para preguntárselo a Harry, tenía miedo y sentía vergüenza porque hacía tiempo que su relación consistía en simples asentimientos con la cabeza como forma de saludo, él no podía aguantarle la mirada más de tres segundos sin sentir que las manos le sudaban y su voz comenzaba a tartamudear y Harry por alguna razón, había estado igual de incomodo a su lado. 

 

Era cierto que desde el comienzo, cuando se separaron, las cosas habían estado tensas y el ambiente se había llenado de incertidumbre y silencios incomodos, nadie se atrevía a meterse en los asuntos amorosos de los demás por miedo a mencionar algo que lastimara a alguno de ellos, sobre todo a Louis. 

 

Al principio Zayn se había pegado a él como una lapa, Louis estaba muy agradecido por eso, jamás se olvidaría del día en que regresó de Doncaster para la entrevista que tenían programada esa tarde y cómo, pese a sus intentos de maquillaje, que dicho sea de paso, le quedó fatal, los ojos se le veían hinchados, irritados y enrojecidos. Ese día Zayn había llegado a su lado y sin preguntar el motivo le había dicho, con sus pocas y cortas palabras, que las cosas iban a mejorar y que no tenía por qué sentirse incómodo con ellos, que pese a lo que hubiera pasado entre Harry y él, los demás iban a apoyarlos. Después de eso, se habían convertido en compañeros de andanzas, a donde iba uno el otro le seguía. Era una buena manera de evitar a Harry sin sentirse tan mierda y al mismo tiempo aprendió a valorar y querer a Zayn y sus particularidades. 

 

Aprendió a valorar los silencios que Zayn tanto amaba, aprendió a ver la vida con un poco más de seriedad y gracias a él aprendió también que las mejores personas no siempre son las que viven la vida estallando en carcajadas y que a veces los mejores amigos pueden ser aquellos que se te sientan a tu lado, comparten sus cigarrillos y sin una sola palabra te demuestran que están allí, mucho más cerca que ninguno. 

 

Quizás por eso es que le dolió tanto su partida. Quizás por eso no pudo morderse la lengua como los demás, no pudo respetar su decisión y mantenerse al margen. Quería reprocharle, gritarle su engaño, decirle que era un mentiroso, y que le había prometido que siempre estaría para él. Estaba enojado porque, como Harry, él también había encontrado algo mejor, él también había llegado a la conclusión de que Louis no valía la pena, que había cosas y personas más valiosas allá afuera. Y lo creyó, cuando por accidente leyó que él solo estaba ardido porque Zayn lo había abandonado igual que su padre. Y le dolió, porque sabía que era verdad. 

 

En el fondo sabía que Zayn no lo había traicionado, que lo único que intentaba hacer era darle sentido a su vida. Estaba madurando y estaba tomando un camino diferente del de ellos, pero sabía que siempre estaría festejando sus triunfos y que nunca se olvidaría del grupo que lo vio crecer, con el que creció. Sin embargo, había optado por darle la espalda, había optado por cortar vínculos aun sabiendo que después se arrepentiría como se arrepintió de haber alejado a Harry, pero era la única manera efectiva que tenía para protegerse, para que los demás no supieran que tan afectado, que tan jodido estaba realmente. 

 

Así que ahora estaba intentando convencerse de que no necesitaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, intentaba convencerse de que si Zayn se había alejado de su vida era porque así lo había preferido y que a él no podría importarle menos. 

 

Sin embargo, sí que le importaba, como también le importaba lo que Harry estuviera haciendo con su vida. Deseaba preguntarle, quería saber si había encontrado a la persona por quien mandaría su carrera al diablo. Quería suplicarle que no lo hiciera por él, que en cambio, sostuviera su mano y salieran juntos al escenario, así como debió haber sucedido desde el principio. 

 

Así que cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta del estudio con sus botas de cuero y su maleta en la mano, se mordió las mejillas y se obligó a no apartar la mirada y cuando sus manos comenzaron a sudar, se las apretó con fuerza. Lo vio caminar hasta la cabina de grabación, detenerse unas cuentas veces a saludar a los técnicos y cuando por fin entró en el pequeño cubículo le saludo con el mismo asentimiento de siempre. 

 

– Te vas? – Su voz sonó pequeña entre ambos y cuando Harry le miró extrañado él se obligó a argumentar su comentario –lo digo por la maleta –  
Como dándose cuenta en ese momento del equipaje en su mano, Harry lo dejó caer en el espacio entre las guitarras y la bocina y con voz calmada y un tanto cansada respondió – Sí, ummm me voy a los Angeles –

 

Era de suponerse, pesó Louis, siempre que tenían un descanso lo suficientemente largo Harry corría hacia Los Ángeles y no volvía a menos que lo llamaran directamente sus managers, así que vio un poco estúpida su pregunta, pero sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el pecho cuando escuchó su voz dirigida a él, tan gruesa como la recordaba, pero tan desprovista de afecto. El cosquilleo rápidamente se volvió a dolor cuando recordó la razón por la que seguramente se marchaba. 

 

– Tu regresas a Doncaster? – La pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su compañero, que estaba sentado ahora en los cojines del frente –No, de hecho me quedaré en Londres hasta la semana que viene – Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que el tono de Harry estaba tenso, como si se estuviera forzando a preguntar, como si la simple idea de hablarse supusiera un sacrificio. No había nadie más con ellos, así que supuso que intentaba hacer un poco de tiempo mientras Liam o Niall llegaban. Se sintió impotente y mientras Harry balbuceaba algo acerca de las gemelas y que seguramente estaban ya muy grandes, Louis dejó salir lo que su cabeza le gritaba cada noche – Entonces tú y Xander van muy enserio – lo soltó así, sin más y la expresión de Harry se congeló en el acto. Sus labios se movieron como intentando que saliera algo de ellos, como si las palabras se le hubieran muerto en la garganta y justo en ese momento, la voz cantarina de Niall apareció en el estudio. 

La mirada de Harry se suavizó en el acto y corriéndose a un lado le abrió espacio a su amigo con la pierna lastimada. Por supuesto no contestó a la pregunta de Louis, y aunque este intentó conectar sus miradas no tuvo el valor para insistir con palabras delante de otra persona. 

 

Finalmente se dio por vencido, dejó que las pistas del audio se grabaran correctamente y cuando la tarde les calló encima, buscó desesperado un pretexto para acercarse de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que Harry lo estaba evitando, pero estaba cansado de fingir que nada pasaba y de esperar a que con el tiempo pudiera liberarse de esa carga tan grande, de que sus sentimientos mermaran y terminara por aceptar que nunca volvería a tener a Harry para él. Estaba agotado, y lo único que quería era saber, poner un cierre si era preciso y escuchar su mayor temor de los labios de Harry. Así que frente a medio equipo de grabación, frente a los chicos y frente a Simon le pidió tomar un café. Ni siquiera le gustaba el café. 

 

Le dijo que si, quizás por pena a decir No frente a un montón de personas, quizás porque Harry era demasiado amable como para negarle su compañía a un tipo que francamente se veía azorado o quizás porque simplemente no le dio mucha tregua con su mirada suplicante, fuera la razón que fuese, Louis estaba muy agradecido e incluso ignoró las miradas de lástima y curiosidad que le dirigieron sus amigos. Dejaría que el arrepentimiento y la vergüenza lo apuñalaran después, cuando de su mente ya hubiese sacado la mierda que lo estaba matando desde hacía meses.


End file.
